Inuyasha and Kagome: We Belong Together
by sweetwithobsessions
Summary: this is a songfic bout inukag : we belong together by mariah carey hope u lik it


Inuyasha songfic

**We belong together by **Mariah** Carey**

"Kagome! Please! Don't leave just because of Inuyasha!"

"No! Forget it! I'm sorry Shippo, but he went too far this time."

"Let her leave, Kagome's got more important things to do. Like she'd ever stay after I say one stupid, little thing that hurts her feelings. She's too emotional." Inuyasha spat.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

A loud _THUD_ followed the deadly words.

"Please, Kagome." Sango pleaded.

"We need to keep going after Naraku!" Miroku stated.

"I know but I can't stay here too long! I have a test back in my era coming soon anyway. I'll be back as soon as _he_ comes for me. If he doesn't…." she trailed off at the thought of Inuyasha not coming and leapt through the Bone Eater's Well in tears.

When she was home, she ran straight to her room and slammed the door. Kagome looked up at the ceiling and saw Inuyasha's angry face staring back.

"Rgghhhh!" the time traveler yelled and covered her face with a pillow.

**Ooh, oh, ooh, oh****  
****Sweet love, yeah**

Kagome stopped yelling at the inanimate object and thought back to what had gone down between them. She thought about why they had fought and why she was in her own time once again.

~flashback~

The sun had rose and Kagome lay outside watching the stars fade from the sky even though they were still there watching over the world below.

"Kagome? What are you doing up so early?" the hanyou asked.

"Nothing, I was staring at the stars."

"Why?"

"Because they're pretty."

"So? They're stars."

"It's just nice to look at something pretty for a change instead of blood."

"Not my problem that we have to fight off demons."

"I know. Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you not like having me here?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sat up quickly. "How could you ever think up something like that?"

"So you want me here?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Because I can sense the Shikon Jewel shards?"

"No…because I….." he paused.

"You…?"

"I like you."

"Like a friend?"

"Uhhh…." Inuyasha blushed and tore his eyes away from her.

"I knew it." Kagome said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"What?"

"You're still in love with Kikyo! You have no feelings for me whatsoever."

"No one said that that was true!"

"You just implied it!"

"I did not!"

"Man! Why did I ever love you? You're mean, arrogant, and you're so clueless!"

Inuyasha appeared stung for half a second then mumbled, "You love me?"

"No, I don't love you. Not anymore." With that, Kagome ran towards Kaede's hut to get her bag and then took off for the well. She ran past Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara and they noticed her bloodshot eyes. Kagome sprinted away and heard everyone's footsteps and the rustling in the trees which meant Inuyasha was after her as well.

~flashback end~

I didn't mean it  
**When I said I didn't love you, so****  
****I should have held on tight****  
****I never shoulda let you go**

Kagome knew deep in her heart that she really hurt Inuyasha's feelings. She had lonely said those sordid words out of pure frustration and jealousy.

**I didn't know nothing****  
****I was stupid, I was foolish****  
****I was lying to myself****  
**

Saying such a lie to his face was probably what hurt the most. Kagome _did_ love Inuyasha but she didn't think that he would ever be able to forget his deceased crush. There was no way that he could love Kagome.

**I could not fathom that I would ever****  
****Be without your love****  
****Never imagined I'd be****  
****Sitting here beside myself****  
**

She looked over to her photo album which was laid open on her desk. Kagome sat up and walked over to see what page it was open to. She gasped when she did see. It was open to a part where she'd gone to the Feudal Era and had taken pictures of everyone, Shippo, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and….Inuyasha.

**Cause I didn't know you****  
****Cause I didn't know me****  
****But I thought I knew everything****  
****I never felt****  
**

Pain stabbed through her heart when she saw all of the pictures of the dog-eared hanyou and herself everywhere; by the well, in the hut, looking at the camera, posing for Sango who had been behind the camera, and one of her hugging him as he turned red. But she hadn't noticed before that he'd been looking down at the smiling teen that embraced him.

**The feeling that I'm feeling****  
****Now that I don't hear your voice****  
****Or have your touch and kiss your lips****  
****Cause I don't have a choice****  
**

Tears came quickly and ran down her cheeks without hesitation. _Inuyasha, how could I have done this? Why did I hurt you? How do I know what you're feeling if you won't even tell me or show any signs?_ she thought sadly.

**Oh, what I wouldn't give****  
****To have you lying by my side****  
****Right here, cause baby****  
**

Kagome missed his arms around her legs as he carried her, his sarcastic but soft tone and even the feel of his hand in her own.

**When you left I lost a part of me****  
****It's still so hard to believe****  
****Come back baby, please****  
****Cause we belong together****  
**

She remembered his face as she'd gone back home. It looked sad and frustrated at the same time.

**Who else am I gon' lean on****  
****When times get rough?****  
****Who's gonna talk to me on the****phone****  
****Till the sun comes up?****  
****Who's gonna take your place?****  
****There ain't nobody better****  
****Oh, baby baby, we belong together****  
**

Kagome didn't know what she would do next; after all, she had said that she would come back when Inuyasha came for her. But maybe he wouldn't come; after all she did say those mean things….She decided to wait and be patient so she turned on her radio by her bed and closed her eyes.

**I****can't sleep****at night****  
****When you are on my mind****  
****Bobby Womack's on the radio****  
****Saying to me****  
**

A vision came to her in her sleep of Inuyasha sitting by the well in the Feudal Era, watching with a thoughtful expression, she saw her name form on his lips and her eyes flew open.

**"If you think you're lonely now"****  
****Wait a minute****  
****This is too deep****  
****(Too deep)****  
****I gotta change the station****  
**

Kagome ended up staying awake because all she heard were love songs. 'Love Story', 'You Belong With Me', 'A Thousand Miles', even 'Hey Juliet'.

**So I turn the dial****  
****Trying to catch a break****  
****And then I hear Babyface****  
****"I only think of you"****  
**

It only got worse for poor Kagome; with every song she heard, she only cried more. By the time the fifth love song she'd heard, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Images of Inuyasha came to mind with every word they sung.

**And it's breaking my heart****  
****I'm trying to keep it together****  
****But I'm falling apart****  
**

Kagome didn't know what to do since Inuyasha was furious at her most likely. With one last sob, she went to her backpack to try and calm down.

**I'm feeling all out of my element****  
****I'm throwing things, crying****  
****Trying to figure out****  
****Where the hell I went wrong****  
**

Unfortunately, she didn't find what she was looking for and threw it against the wall. She heard a metallic clink and felt a sudden burst of wind.

**The****pain****reflected in this song****  
****It ain't even half of what****  
****I'm feeling inside****  
****I need you, need you back in my life, baby****  
**

Gasping, she turned around slowly. The very object Kagome had been searching for was in the hand of the very person she longed for with all of her heart.

**When you left I lost a part of me****  
****And it's still so hard to believe****  
****Come back baby, please****  
****Cause we belong together****  
**

"Kagome, why did you say those things?"

Still numb from shock, Kagome shook her head as if she couldn't remember.

"Sheesh. You forgot already? You're pathetic sometimes, you know?"

"Is that all you came here to say?" she finally uttered.

"No. I also came to come get you, Kagome."

The girl with priestess' powers stood up, confused.

**Who else am I gon' lean on****  
****When times get rough?****  
****Who's gonna talk to me on the****phone****  
****Till the sun comes up?****  
****Who's gonna take your place?****  
****There ain't nobody better****  
****Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby****  
**

"Kagome, before you left you didn't give me a chance to talk. Will you come back to my era and talk for real?"

She nodded, still dazed. Kagome left her mom a note telling her that she left.

In the Feudal Era, when Kagome came out from the well she saw that the sky was lit with the glow of the stars. She smiled and took a breath.

"Thanks, Inuyasha, for coming for me."

The half-demon smirked and looked up. "After you left, I was angry but I got to thinking about what you said about me loving Kikyo. And that was true…..I _did_ love her but not anymore, I love someone else right now. I told the girl I love that I liked her but when she questioned me further I wasn't completely sure of my feelings for this girl and she left. But now I know in my heart what I'm really feeling and I came for her, now she's standing right next to me. Kagome, I love you."

Before Kagome could say anything, Inuyasha pressed his lips to Kagome's. The kiss was soft, but intense and filled with love. Kagome kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands tugged her raven hair softly. When they broke apart, Inuyasha whispered, "Try not to leave me again."

"I won't." was the soft reply that followed.

**When you left I lost a part of me****  
****It's still so hard to believe****  
****Come back baby, please****  
****Cause we belong together****  
**

The two of them sat in the grass for awhile and they'd go back to making out every so often but for the most part, they lay in their embrace. _This is the perfect moment_, Kagome thought and she could tell by the happy, peaceful expression on his face that Inuyasha did too.

**Who am I gonna lean on****  
****When times get rough?****  
****Who's gonna talk to me****  
****Till the sun comes up?****  
****Who's gonna take your place?****  
****There ain't nobody better****  
****Oh baby, baby****  
****We belong together**

Sweetwithobsessions: I hope u likd it :] im a total inukag fan and I thought this song wuz perfect so ya thnx 4 readin~!


End file.
